A polymer is a substance that has a molecular structure consisting chiefly or entirely of a large number of similar units bonded together. Polymers are materials made of long, repeating chains of molecules. Polymers have unique properties, depending on the type of molecules being formed and how they are formed. Some polymers bend and stretch, like rubber and polyester and others are hard and rigid, like steel and glass.
The term polymer is often used to describe plastics, which are synthetic polymers. A wide variety of synthetic polymers are available. Some familiar household synthetic polymers include: Nylons in textiles and fabrics, Teflon in non-stick pans, Bakelite for electrical switches, polyvinyl chloride (PVC) in pipes, etc. The common PET bottles are made of a synthetic polymer, polyethylene terephthalate. The plastic kits and covers are mostly made of synthetic polymers like polythene and tires are manufactured from Buna rubbers. Popular polymers for manufacturing include polyethylene and polypropylene.
Polymerization is the process of combining smaller molecules, called monomers, into a chain held together by covalent bonds. Various chemical reactions—those caused by heat and pressure, for example—alter the chemical bonds that hold monomers together. The process causes the molecules to bond in a linear, branched or network structure, resulting in polymers.
These chains of monomers are also called macromolecules. Most polymer chains have a string of carbon atoms as a backbone. A single macromolecule can consist of hundreds of thousands of monomers.
Often times synthetic polymers break or fracture which require some type of repair, for example, auto plastic often require some type of repair after an accident or a plastic household decor item will need repair after a fall. Currently, the only means of repair is by way of adhesives or glues which provide a limited, temporary glue join between the polymer surfaces. The adhesive does not provide an actual chemical bond between the surfaces of the polymer or to the glue itself. The glue molecules simply stick to the polymer surface molecules in order to provide the connection—thereby limiting the strength and longevity of the bond.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved process which quickly and effectively provides actual bonding of polymers surfaces and polymer surfaces with non-polymer surfaces.